At present, when use the electronic fan or the air conditioner to dispel heat or relieve summer heat in the room, the electronic fan definitely save more electricity than the air conditioner, but the cold room effect is relatively good with the air conditioner, and the operating way of the conventional electric fan is to drive fan blade for having high speed rotation by one motor simultaneously and to blow and send the air from rear side to the front side of the fan blade, so as to make us get blowing effect of natural wind; However, the temperature of the natural wind from said conventional electronic fan is similar to the ambient temperature, so its cooling effect is really limited.
Accordingly, someone put one basin of cold water or the ice-cubes in the front of air electronic fan outlet to let air of normal atmospheric temperature blown from the outlet can be cooled down after the heat absorption function of said cold water or ice-cubes lying to get the effect of lowering the temperature in order to obtain the cool breeze result of lower temperature.
But, the cooling method mentioned above for lowering temperature of breeze blown-out has following drawbacks:
(1) If activity space is insufficiency or limited, it become unable to adopt the cooling way by putting one basin of cold water or the ice-cubes in the front of air electronic fan outlet.
(2) Under heat absorption function, because of fast action of the cold water evaporating and the ice-cubes melting, so the supplementary cold water or the ice-cubes must often furnished, that incurs much redundant inconvenience.